Life goes on
by merder10101
Summary: What happens when Andrew Wilson falls in love as a kid with his best friend, but then she has to leave. Will he ever get the chance to tell her how he really feels? Will tragedy get in the way? Read and find out. First story please read and review.


p style="text-align: center;"strongBEGGINING /strong /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" Andrew Wilson and Katie Walker were best friends since they were 2 years old. Andrew's parents were killed in a car crash when he was 6 months old. Angie and Aiden Walker took him into their home him. Andrew had always liked Katie since they were kids, but it wasn't until he was a teenager that he realized he loved her. Katie and her twin sister, Emily, were his best friends. Andrew 17th birthday was coming up and twins had just turned 16. A couple weeks before his 17th birthday tragedy struck the Walker-Wilson household. Angie and Aiden were killed in a car accident. The 3 of them were separated because all of them was under the age of 18. Katie and Emily went to live wit their uncle in Washington, Seattle. Andrew went into a foster home. He never got to tell Katie he loved her. Andrew is now 23 now and the twins were 22. Andrew still loved Katie even though he hasn't seen her in 6 years. The twins left Seattle and moved to a small town called Bush Fort. Little did they know that Andrew had just moved there recently. Andrew was at the grocery store when he saw a young woman with light brown hair that looked familiar. She was walking with another young woman with blonde hair that also looker familiar. They were laughing at something the blonde said. He got in line behind them. The woman with light brown hair said something to the cashier. "Katie is that you?" Andrew was shocked when she turned around and he saw her face. "ANDREW!" She yelled as she threw herself in his arms. They hugged for awhile before everyone behind them told them to take it somewhere else. They paid and left. Andrew forgot about the blonde. He was so happy that he had found Katie. "Emily" he said as he hugged her. Andrew walked in the middle of them with his arms around the both of them. They went to a near by park and talked for hours just catching up on everything that happened in the last 6 years./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongDATING AND PURPOSING/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" They had sleepovers at each overs house for about a year before they all decided to move in together. Andrew met Adrien Landgrab at the park and they became best friends. He invited Adrien to come over and eat with Katie and Emily. They all became best friends. The fearsome foursome as people called them. After 6 months Adrien moved in with the other 3. Adrien and Emily started going out after they knew each other for a year. After 6 months of dating Adrien was going to purpose to Emily, but he asked Andrew if he thought she was ready and Andrew said yes. The next day Adrien purposed and Emily said yes! Andrew and Katie were so happy for the newly engaged couple. Andrew wanted to ask Katie on a date, but he didn't want to ruin their friendship. On July 9, 2008 Adrien and Emily got married. Andrew asked Adrien if he should ask out Katie he told him yes because Emily told him that Katie loved him. A couple of months later Emily found out she was pregnant with a baby girl. She became pregnant on her wedding night the doctor told her. Everyone was happy for her. In 2009 Adrien and Emily welcomed a beautiful healthy baby girl which they name Abby. Andrew was planning a romantic night for which he was going to ask Katie out. Andrew took Katie to a Italian restaurant that he rented out for the night. There were rose petals all over the restaurant. They both ordered spaghetti and when they were eating it they got the same string and it brought them into a sweet tender kiss. That's when Andrew asked her to go out with him. "Its about time." Katie said in joking manner. They talked for hours about nothing and everything./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPURPOSING AND BABIES/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" It was Abby's 3rd birthday today and Andrew was planning to purpose to his girlfriend of 3 years. Adrien and Emily didn't know he was purposing he wanted it to be a total shock. when everyone had their cake he grabbed Katie's hand and led her to the front of the room where everyone could see. "Katie I have always loved you since were kids, we have best friends since we were 2, and I could never imagine my life without you. You are the person I want to see in the morning and the last person I see at night. You mean the world to me and I love you so much," he got down on one knee. "Katie will you marry me?" Katie was about to cry, "YES." Katie then jumped in his arms and kissed him as everyone cheered. The party was almost over and everyone had already congratulated Andrew and Katie. When the party was over they all went out to celebrate and they left Abby with a babysitter, so they could go out and drink. After a year of wedding planning Andrew and Katie finally got married. They were so happy to be together. Andrew is 25, Adrien, and the twins are 24. Abby just turned 4 a few weeks ago and now Adrien and Emily are expecting their second child./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTRAGEDY AND JEALOUSY/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" Emily is almost 7 months pregnant when Adrien dies suddenly. Everyone is heartbroken. Abby will grow up without a father and the baby doesn't have a dad anymore. Adrien and Emily decided they didn't want to know the sex of the baby. Emily can't raise a baby on her own. Andrew and Katie offer to help, but she decides to abort the baby. A couple weeks later Katie finds out she is pregnant with her and Andrew's first child. Her pregnancy brings Katie and Andrew closer together. Emily despises Katie for being happy and Andrew for being alive when she lost her husband who was young and healthy. Emily stops talking to Andrew and Katie. She doesn't even take care of Abby anymore. Andrew makes sure Abby is safe because he knows that his wife doesn't need this extra stress on her or the baby. Andrew's 26th birthday is coming up, so Katie throws him a surprise birthday party because today she found out the sex of the baby. After everyone had cake she decided to make a toast. "Happy birthday to the love of my life and the father of our baby girl. I love you sweetheart." Everyone cheers. Andrew comes up to Katie after the party is over. "So we're having a baby girl?" "Yes sweetheart we are." "I love you so much." Andrew kisses her passionately and carries her to their bedroom. Katie is now 8 months pregnant and Emily started going out with Katie's best friend Roxy Nelson. They got married and divorced the same day they met. Emily was so upset she left Bush Fort with Abby and was never seen again. About 1:30 in the morning Katie went into labor and she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Charlotte. Andrew and Katie were overjoyed that they finally had a baby. When Charlotte turned 4 Katie found out that she was pregnant again. She told Andrew that night when they were lying in bed cuddling. 9 months later Katie gave birth to a beautiful healthy baby boy, Ethan. The doctors told the couple that they had bad news. They said if Katie ever got pregnant again that it would put her life at risk or the baby's or in some rare cases the both of them. Andrew hugged his sobbing wife while they silently agreed to stop having kids, so Katie started taking the pill. A couple of months the family of 4 move into their brand new house./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSCARED BEYOND BELIEF/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" Charlotte is now 6 and Ethan's birthday is tomorrow he will be 3. Katie has been sick all morning. She thinks she might be pregnant which scares her to death. She calls Andrew while he's at work asking him to come home. "Can you please come home?" Andrew hears her sniffling. "Honey what's wrong? Are you okay? Are the kids okay?" "Yeah just please come home." Okay sweetheart I'm leaving right now. I love you." "I love you too." After she called him she went in the bathroom and got a pregnancy test. About 30 minutes later Andrew got home and went into their bedroom. He saw her sitting on the bed crying with something in her hands. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Katie showed him what was in her hand: a positive pregnancy stick. He went over to her and just held her in his arms while she cried. He was so worried about her and the baby, he couldn't lose her or the baby or the both of them. He prayed that everything would be okay. The next day they were going to the doctors office to check Katie and the baby. The doctor said everything looked okay for right now, but that we would have to come 3 times a month for a check up. We thanked the doctor and walked out holding hands. On the way home we sat in silence just thinking about what could happen. Katie fell asleep on the way home, so when we got home I went around to her door and picked her up and carried her inside. Today marks Katie's 8th month period. The doctor said we need to be really careful when she gets to 8 and 9 months./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongSHES BACK/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" I was playing with Ethan and Charlotte when Katie yelled my name. The next thing I heard was a gunshot. I told Charlotte to stay there with Ethan and I grabbed something that I could use as a weapon. I walked in the living room where I saw Katie lying on the ground in a pool of blood. What I saw next shocked me more than anything else: Emily pointing a gun at me. "Don't move or I will shoot you." I put my hands and the air and tried to reason with her. "You should be dead not my husband," she yelled at me. "Adrien was my best friend, you didn't just lose your husband I lost someone too." She was going to say something, but she stopped from saying whatever she was going to say. "Please Emily let me check on my wife." "Okay fine." I felt for a pulse, but I didn't feel one. "I'm calling an ambulance ," I said reaching for my phone. "If you do I will shoot her right now." I had to do something my wife was in danger. I slowly got up and crept toward Emily. I was a few feet away from her when I tackled her to the ground. I got the gun and pointed it at her. "You would never shoot me." That was the last thing she said. I ran over to Katie I rolled her over and saw the bullet was in her chest. I called 911 and it took them 10 minutes to get to our house. I grabbed the kids and got in the ambulance with her. When they arrived at the hospital she was taken straight to surgery. A couple of hours later the doctors came out with grim expressions on their faces./p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongTRAGEDY AND A HAPPY ENDING/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" "I'm so sorry sir, she didn't make it. There was too much damage. "We had to deliver the baby and she should be fine." "Can I see her?" "Of course sir she's in the NICU, we could have someone watch your kids if you want." "Yeah, but I don't mean my daughter I mean my wife?" "Sure." The doctor took him into the morgue. He unzipped the bag and left the room. Andrew went over to her and held her hand. He started sobbing and couldn't stop. How did he let this happen to her. After about an hour he asked the doctor if he could see his daughter. He looked at his daughter through the glass. She was beautiful. She looked like me and Katie while Charlotte looked just like Katie and Ethan looked just like me. I decided to name her Jade. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. Charlotte has light brown hair and brown eyes and Ethan had blonde hair and blue eyes. All he could think was how am I supposed to tell Charlotte that mommy is gone and Ethan and Jade will grow up without a mother. I get to take Jade home in a couple of weeks. The funeral was yesterday and I take Jade home tomorrow. Andrew quit his job to become a full time single dad of 3 children. Charlotte is 15, Ethan is 12, and Jade is almost 10. During these years Andrew has started a new job as a musician and he has become a household name. Andrew has also started dating this woman, Chloe, for 6 months. Chloe wants to get married, but Andrew's not ready yet. 3 years later and he's remarried with a 18 year old, 15 year old, 13 year old, and a newest addition to the Wilson household a 4 year old, Mia. Andrew Wilson is a 31 year old handsome married rich man with 4 kids. He never thought he would be happy again, but he's the happiest he has been in years. He still misses Katie a lot, but he knows she happy that he moved on and is taking care of their kids./p 


End file.
